Perfect Warrior
by The Izzy Iz
Summary: A fated confrontation between Cell and Future Trunks sets up the circumstances for a calamitous battle in the future past. Witness their battle and know the horrible truth of the destiny of the Silver Millennium! Tie-in for A Meeting by Moonlight and takes place prior to Chapter 1, should be read after Chapter 6. Part of the Riniverse.


**A/N:** Part of the Riniverse, A Meeting in Moonlight is the main fic in the series. The events of the fic correspond with Chapter 5 but occur before Chapter 1. With this fic I wanted to give some insight into the DBZ future timeline and establish the main premise for what happened with Future Trunks, how Cell survived into the Silver Millennium, and his general plan moving forward. This fic is meant to tie up those loose ends and help bind the narrative together more efficiently. Hopefully you all enjoy!

* * *

Wind swept across the grassy plains as the stalwart creature gazed out across the land he'd been created to destroy. Closing his eyes Cell expanded his consciousness, allowed his mind to clear as he searched the planet using his extensive series of bio-mechanical sensors: nothing.

He knew he could sense the other Androids Ki, but each model had been associated with a certain reading he was designed to track. The system wasn't perfect, wasn't pin-point, but from what the creature was getting back from his scanners it was as if Androids 17 and 18 were just. . . gone?

It didn't make any sense to the creature, didn't compute with his forecasted knowledge of the future. 17 and 18 were supposed to have been the first line of attack on Goku and his allies, he was the back-up. If everything had gone according to plan with a Goku and the others being dead then why didn't he sense his siblings?

Cell's eyes shot open as he whipped around to face the warrior standing behind him. Surprised? He had been surprised?

The creature quickly regained his footing and hopped back a foot or so, his stance dropping as he cautiously eyed the newcomer with blue hair and a sword across his back. Yes, he had files on this person. Cell's beak opened and he began to speak, sharp eyes narrowing contemptuously as he spoke that name.

"Trunks isn't it? How fortunate for me that you have arrived so quickly. Tell me, where are Androids 17 and 18? Surely you must know?"

Trunk's expression hardened as he grimaced, his own distaste for the creature shining through as Cell's amusement seemed to grow. According to all available data this boy shouldn't be a match for him. He was in no danger at all.

"I do." The boy answered, but not before cocking a smile of his own. "I destroyed them."

"You what!?" Cell exclaimed, disbelief and horror manifesting across his twisted, monster-like mouth. "D-destroyed them?" The creature took a step back as though he'd taken a physical blow, recoiled not because he was in fear but because of his utter astonishment! This boy had defeated 17 and 18? That wasn't possible! But what motivation did he have to lie? And this was information that his sensors had confirmed? Cell accepted the truth.

Straightening up the monster's expression became far more serious. "You'll pay for what you've done Trunks, for denying my perfection. I'm going to destroy you and everyone else on this worthless planet."

The boy's sword clinked as he drew it from the sheath on his back, lowered himself into a battle stance. With utter cool and confidence the future warrior gave his reply.

"No, you won't."

In a flash they launched themselves at one another, time slowing down around them as their Ki flared. Trunks was the first to strike and instantly Cell was on the back foot, body bobbing and weaving desperately as that sword tip sliced through the air in front of his face. Cell could feel the waves of wind that rolled off every blow, could practically feel the touch of that steel as the blade came within mere centimeters multiple times.

The monster found his footing and extended his hands out to both sides, released a burst of Ki in clear sphere around him that expanded outward and forced Trunks back. Cell found himself sweating uncomfortably, just how strong had this boy become! What was his secret? Cells feet skirted apart and he lowered himself into a charge stance, beak opening as he began to yell. Golden energy burst into hot yellow flames all around him that licked up towards the sky, rolled off of his body as he utilized the Saiyan cells in his body and with a roar transformed into Super Cell.

Although he was still in his base state the Super transformation multiplied his power many times over and with a smirk he turned his gaze to Trunks, once again cocky. "Tell me boy, do you think you can handle this!?" Cell's body all but vanished, movement leaving a trail of phantom images behind as he lunged towards Trunks with everything that he had.

The two warriors engaged one another in a flurry of furious blows, punches and kicks that exploded with power as they slammed into one another's bodies. There was no fancy dodging now, no masterful footwork; these were two warriors slugging it out as blows smashed against stomachs and chests and faces.

Cell's rigid fist cracked against Trunk's jaw and the boy was sent into a spin, caught off guard. In the next moment a Cell has threaded his fingers together and appeared above the boy, lowered his hands in a vicious double hammer fist that caught Trunks against his back and sent him screaming towards the ground.

Dust and debris exploded as the ground cracked beneath the weight of the blow and Cell relaxed, looked down towards the crater and surveyed his work. The boy was still alive he could tell but heavily wounded; it seemed he'd gotten the best of the exchange.

That was when it happened.

Cell sensed that flare up and couldn't believe it, felt the earth and wind around him shaking with the violence of the transformation as the air cleared. Trunks stood there as his Ki swirled around him, eyes wide as he shouted with the force of his exertion. His hair flashed and that golden aura formed as Cell was pushed back, forced to hover some distance away as the pressure became too great.

"Impossible!"

Yet it wasn't. With an emotional scream Trunks aura burst and he completed his transformation, entered his Super Saiyan state and turned to face the monster that had haunted his nightmares for so long.

"It's over." He said. "I won't let you terrorize the present or the past anymore!"

The moment of utter triumph was where everything changed and that tiny slip of the tongue allowed Cell to understand: the past, he'd gone back to the past. Despite the dire situation the creature began to laugh hysterically. Yes, yes it all made sense now! If the Androids had been destroyed here and now then he would return to the past to find them, them or another source of power great enough to facilitate his evolution.

"What's so funny, have you finally given up and cracked?" Trunk's voice was as cold and hard as ice. "No boy, you just don't get it at all do you? You've told me everything!" Cell cackled but Trunk's did waver, prepared his stance and launched himself at the hideous abomination!

They clashed again and the tension was clear. Both were evenly matched and neither could gain the upper hand. Trunk's arms flashed through as series of motions and he called his technique. "Burning Attack!" The wave of condensed Ki burst against Cell as he formed an 'X' with his arms, then drew them away when the Ki impacted to dispel the assault. Unlike the furious warrior the monster fought tactically and strategically, bided his time.

In a vicious exchange of punches and kicks Cell found his opportunity and struck, turned away a punch with his palm and let his whip-like tail flash out, it's pointed end jabbing a hole in Trunks' Saiyan armor as the monster stole away what energy he could. Trunks felt himself weaken and lashed out again but now the tables had turned. Cell deflected and jabbed him again, continued the process as Trunk's attacks became more and more desperate, his energy being stolen away in a series of painful punctures which left him bloodied as his very life's essence was diminished!

Eventually Cell had what he needed and turned, delivered a vicious spinning hook kick which sent Trunk's hurtling into the ground. Too beaten to stand up the half-Saiyan lay in a pool of his own blood as Cell gazed down upon him, wicked and misshapen body looming over him as a long shadow was cast over the defeated warrior.

"You should have known better than to challenge me Trunks, this is the inevitable outcome." The half-Saiyan coughed up a bit of bloody dribble but still smiled, chuckling with great effort as pain wracked his chest with every chortle. "It doesn't matter." He managed to cough out, still smiling. "I destroyed the Time Machine, you have no way of going back."

With a hiss Cell slammed his foot against the warrior's chest as Trunks screamed in agony; it was a cathartic moment but ultimately pointless. He was trapped now in this forsaken timeline, unable to reach his full potential and forever relegated to this incomplete form. No matter, he'd deal with it all in a moment.

"Goodbye Trunks." Cell said with a vicious laugh and lifted his hand upward, fore-finger extended. Pink light flashed as Cell fired the Death Beam right through the future warriors heart killing him instantly. The light faded from Trunks eyes and Cell withdrew his foot, powered down as he dusted himself off.

Such would always be the fate of trash who deigned to struggle against the ultimate weapon.

With Trunks handled Cell considered what to do. He had no way of leaving this timeline now and was effectively trapped, trapped for the time being at least, perhaps not in the future? With begrudging resentment Cell determined that there was no choice. There was no way he could convince Bulma, torture or not, to build him another machine. Tracking her down now would be pointless. He'd have to go into hibernation until technology advanced enough to for him to travel back by other means.

"A worthless millennium." Cell said as he spat on the ground. He'd wait for now, wait and hibernate and gather his strength for the time when that Silver Millennium dawned. Only then would they know true calamity, true perfection!


End file.
